


Growing Together

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Human AU, Lucifer isn't a good boyfriend, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Neither is Cain, They Make It Work, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Dating Lucifer Novak wasn't easy.





	Growing Together

Cain had had just about enough. 

 

This was the third time this month Lucifer had closed the door in his face after they’d had a disagreement. 

 

Cain knew he should be used to it by now, he had known it when they had finally decided to make their tumbles into bed official, but that didn’t change the fact that Lu’s temper was something he both loved and hated about him. 

 

Many people assumed Lucifer ran hot, but it was actually quite the opposite. His special brand of anger was cold fury, the ferocity of a winter storm, the intensity of a killer avalanche, and all it took was one snowflake to start it off rolling. His temper wasn’t the sudden pain of hot spitting oil, it was the dull throbbing burn of hypothermia before it took your fingers off, the beauty of snow before it buried you. 

 

Still, Cain loved him. 

 

He had known Lucifer’s reputation when they’d met, introduced by his brother Abel in a dirty bar that no one in their right mind would be found in. He didn’t ask how they’d met, he was better off not knowing. He’d heard whispers from Abel’s friends about a man named for the devil whom you didn’t want to cross in a dark alley. He found out later that his reputation was underestimating him. 

 

The rumors said he was a murderer, a torturer, a monster, but Cain hadn’t cared. He had learned early that rumors were often blown out of proportion, and he was more than willing to get to know Lucifer himself instead of letting someone else make that judgement for him. It took a few frenzied meetings in bathroom stalls, and secret rendezvous in dark alleys and seedy hotel before Lucifer felt comfortable to tell him the truth. 

 

It had all been true. He’d killed people, he’d cheated, lied and stolen to get where he was today. Cain found he didn’t care much at all. He had his own skeletons after all. No one was perfect,  all he wanted was someone whose baggage went with his. 

 

Cain loved him regardless of his faults, because he accepted who Lucifer was. He didn’t want to change him into something he wasn’t, but he did want to support him as he made those changes on his own. 

 

He understood enough about his boyfriend to know he was selfish, and rash, brilliant and expressive. You couldn’t have the good things, without the bad. You couldn’t have the angel inside without the devil on his shoulder. 

 

Cain knew he wasn’t the best person either, he’d made mistakes, huge mistakes that had left hypothetical bodies in his wake. He’d destroyed his own family, and watched as it imploded all around him. He understood Lu’s complicated feelings about his own family maybe more than most people did, having gone through it himself. 

 

What made them good for each other, what made him love Lucifer, was the fact that sometimes, even if it wasn’t all the time, he was trying. Cain sighed as he leaned against the door frame. 

 

He wasn’t a good person, but Lucifer was his person, and he wanted to love him for everything he was, and everything he was not. There was nothing he could do right now but wait. He knew it would be worth it. 

 

It took two hours, but eventually Lucifer opened the door, with the sheepishly stupid smile Cain always wanted to kiss off his stupid face. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m a dick,” Lucifer apologized quickly. 

 

Cain was a little surprised, because Lucifer almost never said he was worry, even when he was undoubtedly the one at fault. 

 

“Yeah but you’re my dick,” Cain replied, with just the hint of a smile. Lu wasn’t perfect, but he was trying to be better. Cain could work with that.  

 

“Still love me?” 

 

Cain could see the hesitation of Lucifer’s eyes, despite the playful tone of his voice. It wasn’t an excuse for how he acted but inside, Lu was still the child who bore the unseen scars of his upbringing. Cain pulled him down for a kiss. 

 

“Forever.”


End file.
